A Dreamful Quest
by Fronker69
Summary: How the great war came to be and ended - A battle between good and evil


Dreamful Quest Long ago there lived a dragon order of life. This life consisted of no laws and unlimited freedoms. Today I take you back to that time; to relive the experience the past holds and gives a chance to understand where we as Elves actually came from. I am also to teach you of all the races ranging from Humans to Trolls along with each of their physical and magical skills. From humans being the most populated race and having the most neutral faction with other races. They are the plainest race and have the least amount of physical and magical skills. The Iksars are the only race that is only welcome in their own city. The Iksars are all lizards that worship the evil gods Cazic-Thule and Innoruuk. Long ago there was a battle between Dragon Heretics, evil ones who tried to claim lordship over the world, and Dragon servants of Rodcet Knife, the god of Holy. Basically this was a battle between good and evil. The mighty powers of each side formed up huge armies and launched a massive strike of magical power on each other. Having the highest amount of strength and intelligence made it impossible to defeat one another in the sacred planes of the world. Finally the battle wound up inside the Plane of Time. The power coming from the dragons was so intense that with each side's final attack, they were all absorbed into time itself. This not only destroyed almost every dragon, but also gave birth to nine beings of each race. The leaders of each tribe of dragons were sent back to their homelands and given control of the world. Over time, the nine beings of each race multiplied and grew more powerful and sent their strongest individuals to the sacred planes to be their gods. Technology increased with the aging of every person in the world. There are now many cities both good and evil and it is said that one day, another battle will take place. This time the battle will be not of dragons, but of the different races of the world. The ability to go beyond the skills of mere mortals introduced powerful magic, trades, and crafts. This was the start of one of the first guilds, Eternal Conflagration. This guild wanted nothing but power and greed. No beast or challenge was ever able to stop EC. Each member always had the best equipment and skills that were known to life. I started this guild with my best friend, V'Maral. V'Maral being the leader, was a dark elf with high expectations. He was one of the most powerful wizards on the planet. He always used a spell to get every ones attention at guild gatherings. A bright flash followed by a large stream of fire shot its way from V'Maral to the ceiling and silence covered the room. "We have met in this place to discuss several upcoming events," said V'Maral in a powerful voice. "Once again the guild Fires of Velious is planning an attack on us. But this time we must not only defend ourselves, but destroy them once and for all." At that, V'Maral sat down and the room filled with voices. People were talking amongst one another trying to decide a way to destroy their enemy with a grievous amount of loses. In the corner of the room sat Fenalidar. A shadowed man, with an outstanding past that frightened most people everywhere he went. He was born on the same day Innoruuk; the god of death had a son. On that same day an undead army came up from under the ground and attacked every cordial city on every continent. Ever since Fenalidar was a child, he took interest in the mystical arts. He first studied to become a wizard following the evocation (a direct attack based spell) spell craft. Fenalidar mastered this type of spell craft in a short time and decided to take up alteration. Throughout his life, Fenalidar was always considered the rebel of Qeynos. He cared for nobody but himself and being the strongest. During one of his sleepless nights, Fenalidar stumbled upon a black book with words written in dark speech. Surprisingly he could read these words and on the cover, it was Necromancy in holographic lettering. Over time, Fenalidar spent his days and nights reading the book and learning to master the undead black magic. Fenalidar also learn to force the undead to become his servants and how to drain the life out of others just to make him even stronger than before. While talking to Fenalidar, I could tell that he was always hiding something about his past. Something drastic happened in his life that he is keeping from the world. Nobody has ever been able to defeat Fenalidar in a duel and no beast has ever met his match for if he ever came to something he couldn't take by himself, he would just summon his undead army to destroy whatever lay in his path. To this day, he is most definitely the strongest magic user that I know. Fenalidar spoke loudly and with confidence, "I have a plan for destroying Fires of Velious swiftly. It involves using my evil dead powers to force FoV to join my army of the dead and becoming my eternal slaves!" V'maral stood back up after Fenalidar sat down and began to speak. "Excellent, now that we have our situation settled with FoV, we could move onto this week's events. Guild member Yarrik is trapped deep inside the mines of Nurga. I am calling upon five of you in this room, one being a wizard to go and rescue Yarrik. Kill anything in your path on the way down to him and once you have him, teleport the six of you out of there and report to one of the high council. Ok, moving on. Drubine, you told me before about needing help inside City of Mist." V'maral sat down and I walked over to the center of the room so everyone could hear me. "Members of Eternal Conflagration, I am organizing a raid deep into City of Mist. I need the Frayed Braided Grass Amulet from one of the Reavers in the castle so I may continue my epic quest for the Nature Walker's Scimitar. This raid will take place on Saturday, September 20th. I am asking for at least twenty-four of you in a combination of healers, fighters, and magic users. I also need at least one rogue to open the door to one of the rooms." I returned to my seat at the high counselors area. The room yet again filled with chatter and V'maral used another spell to get their attention. Right before V'maral was about to speak, the intruder alarm went off. Apparently, someone snuck into the building unchecked. Moment's later, Solkato teleported into the room holding the intruder with a root spell. It turned out the intruder was a spy of Fires of Velious. He was sent to the dungeon for later execution and the guild meeting moved on. "Thank you Drubine, that is this weeks major event," said V'maral calmly. "We must now decide on when to attack King Tranix inside of Lord Nagafen's lair. This task is not difficult and should only take a single group of us with at least one healer." I got up and left the meeting before V'maral finished since my guild- meeting task was complete. I ventured to Emerald Jungle to obtain a few items that will enable me to open the portal to Sebilis. I tracked down the beasts and killed them instantly for they were no contest for me. The next few days of mine were spent inside Sebilis killing golems and frogloks for gems that I could later sell. It was now Friday, September 19th. The guild raid planned for City of Mist was tomorrow so I teleported to my home city of Kelethin to rest and stock up on food and drink. Saturday slowly came and on that morning, I returned to Emerald Jungle and waited outside City of Mist for other guild members to show up. After a few hours I figured nobody was going to come. Finally I saw Thoros, my rogue friend. I greeted Thoros happily with a large smile on my face, "Great to see you Thoros. I'm glad you could make it. I just hope more people will show up." "Good to see you also Drubine, I knew you were going to need me to open some of the locked doors," said Thoros in a bragging way. "The others should be here soon. I gave everyone a reminder about it that I saw from the guild." Seconds after Thoros finished talking, about thirty guild members showed up. Since I planned the raid, I was raid leader and began to divide them into groups. "There are thirty-six of us here and six clerics." I said loudly. "We have an even amount of six groups with a cleric in each group." The six groups were now setup perfectly. There was just the right about of each class to evenly spread out the groups. Once again I took authority as raid leader, "Will all six group leaders please come to me for a map of City of Mist and I will also tell you the plan for reaching the castle." The six group leaders came to me and I began to tell them their orders. "There are three different paths for reaching the castle. I am having two groups take each path. Only you six group leaders are eligible to check for items and collect money. It will later be divided amongst the rest of us here. Try and make it to the castle within two hours. That should give us enough time to all meets up as a whole again. Does everyone understand?" The group leaders shook their heads yes. "Excellent, I hope to see you all in two hours, dismissed!" The six took their assigned paths. My path was to the left along with Daedrea's group. We fought many battles and so far, nothing was able to stop us. In time we reached the castle, but we were the first group here. One of the warriors passed around some wine and we rested for a short while until the others caught up with us. We sent Thoros to the castle door to pick the lock. Once he opened it, Marist shot an arrow at one of the Reavers and pulled it back to us. We did this over and over until the entire room was empty accept the king Reaver. Marist pulled the King Reaver back to us and we began the assault. The time has finally come. I will be even closer to my epic weapon after this beast is slain. I began to shout so everyone could hear me while Marist pulled the Reaver, "Aakadek, run up and attack the beast! Everyone else stay back until I call upon you to start attacking!" Aakadek and the Reaver began to duke it out but the creature seemed to be stronger than we thought for it was killing Aakadek at an expeditious rate. "Ok, Aakadek has full agro on the creature. All other fighter classes attack now! Healers, keep your assigned fighters alive!" You could hear swords clanging and see blood dripping to the floor in a puddle around the battle. The creature was now at 60% of its health left over so I shouted for the rest to come into battle. "Magic users, begin your assault! Be sure not to gain agro off the fighters." The Reaver was now at 25% of its health so I hollered the last order for killing this creature, "Now attack with everything that you have! Magic users use your strongest evocation spell. Healers heal your fighters to full health, if they are at full already attack the Reaver! Fighters, swing with your hardest hits you can possibly do!" And with those last few attacks, the creature came crashing down onto its knees and then onto its face. We had defeated the Reaver and there was much rejoicing. I grabbed the necklace off the Reavers neck and put it in my backpack. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me and clapping. "Thank you all so much for being able to come here today and help me obtain this piece for my epic weapon. I will always be ready to lend any of you guild members a hand." That night we celebrated in the Great Arena off of the continent Odus. People were drinking left and right and dancing. The night was long and slowly the weekend came to an end. It was now Monday, September 22nd, and there is a guild meeting at 1600 hours in Erudin, the city of knowledge. I entered the city and made my way to the arena. There I saw my friend Yarrik, safe out of the mines of Nurga so I went and sat next to him. "Hey Yarrik, I'm glad to see that you are safe", I said happily. Yarrik as usual acting high on himself replied, "Yeah, the guild group almost didn't get out of a long battle if it wasn't for me." I laughed, "Yep, same old Yarrik. We need to start hanging out again bro." "I know, it's just that I have been so busy lately," said Yarrik in a low voice. "But I don't have many plans for this week, how about we head over to Dreadlands and kill some Drolvargs and giants like we used to do." I looked at him with a big smile on my face, "sure, that sounds great. It will feel good to go and have some fun again. I have been working on fashioning my Nature Walker's Scimitar recently. While you were trapped in Nurga, I got one of the last pieces I needed for it." "Cool man, I can't wait to see it," said Yarrik as if he wasn't listening. A bright flash lit up the sky over our heads and the room became silent. "I am pleased to announce that over these past few days, the guild has increased greatly in strength," said V'maral with pride. "We are learning more and more to work together to accomplish our goals." Suddenly the ground started to shake and V'maral stopped talking. The ground of the arena began to glow a bluish white color. Walls of light surrounded us and when it faded, we were in a place none of us had ever seen before. V'maral immediately took charge and said, "Nobody panic or leave this area. I am going to send six people out to see where we are. Fenalidar, Drubine, Kzar, Lauralie, Dreaco, and Yarrik. Please form up and come to me now." We moved to V'maral now standing next to a fifteen-foot gate on one end of the room. All around us were bones and blood puddles. There was a foul odor in the air coming from this room. You could tell that many battles had taken place just in this one area. "I want you all to head out of this room and try to find someone that can tell you a little about this area." Said V'maral in a concerned voice. "I do not know what awaits you on the other side of this gate so be ready for anything." At that, the six of us wandered out of the gate and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs were two guards. I took charge of the group in asking the questions and told everyone else to keep quiet. "Greetings, I am Drubine Drubid from Kelethin. We are all members of the guild Eternal Conflagration and we mean no harm to anyone. I was wondering if you could tell us where we are right now." The guard looked at me suspiciously and answered slowly, "Greetings Drubine, and other members from Eternal Conflagration, welcome to Luclin. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." "Not at all, please ask and I will answer accordingly," I said calmly. "First of all, may I ask what your business is here?" The guard said curiously. I quickly answered him, "Actually, we do not even know. We were in the middle of a guild meeting when suddenly we were surrounded by bright flashes of light and when it faded, we found ourselves in your arena." The guard grinned as he said, "Ahh yes, I see you have found out events corner. Every end of the month we have a gladiator match in that arena. Cities of people all over Luclin come to this event just to see people tear each other apart. Now that I know why you are here, I am wondering how long you are going to be here." "We do not know, all we know is that we have to find out information about this place so we may find a way to get out of here," I said quietly. The guard answered as if he trusted us now, "That is fine, please enjoy your stay here on Luclin. Be sure to stop inside Shadowhaeven." We ventured into what was called the nexus. A guard inside the Nexus had told us that this place was a complete magical area with concentrated spells floating above. There were four paths leading to other areas of this place we were on. A lady greeted us when we entered Shadowhaeven and said, "Welcome to Luclin, moon of Norrathe." Still confused, we continued walking toward the local Inn. A man stopped us at the door and said, "Wow, you are the first adventurers to come to Luclin. Might I ask where you are from?" I took charge of my group and answered the man, "We are members of the guild Eternal Conflagration from Norrathe. I am Drubine from Kelethin." I looked at him in a confused way. I didn't know what this place was exactly so I began to question him. "Excuse me, but what IS Luclin?" The man looked at us with a soft smile and said, "I would like to invite the six of you for a drink up in room 26, that is my room. There I will tell you Luclins story and how some of these places came to be. We followed the man up to his room after grabbing a few drinks from the bar to take with us. Now inside his room, we all took seats around him and prepared to listen to what he had to say. The man looked around at us still smiling and began to tell the story, "This may seem confusing at first but if you think about it, it does make sense. Luclin is the moon of Norrathe. You were teleported to this place and dropped inside the Arena of the Great Bazaar. Now Shadowhaeven, the city you are in right now, is the central city of Luclin. It is connected to the Nexus with is the traveling point of the moon and Norrathe. On Luclin there are many cities and a new race. This race is an advanced version of the Kerran called the Vah Shir. Vah Shir were cats, stronger than tigers and superior to any other animal on Luclin. Now the history of Luclin is quite strange. The truth of the Nexus was actually a magically accidental experiment. The evil ones, known as Heretics were trying to control each of the gods so they could be named Warlocks. The gods came together and each of the sides launched a massive strike of magical power. Both good and evil clashed into each other and set an equal wave-length of power that formed new land and a constant spell at the four points of the tallest spire in the nexus. It is rumored that the battle between good and evil still goes on and one day someone from both sides of good and evil will be brought into the battle ending the war. Depending on which side wins will determine the fate of this world. It is also said that one shall be a servant of Rodcet Knife and the other, a servant of Innoruuk." I looked at him curiously and said, "That is an amazing story. I'm sorry that I have to cut you off but we must report back to our guild leader about Luclin. Thank you very much for everything and safe travels to you." With that, we left the Inn and headed back to the Great Arena of Bazaar. V'maral was waiting for us at the gate of the Arena and the rest of the guild were all sitting down. We walked into the Arena and everyone silently looked up at us. We told V'maral about everything that we heard. How Luclin came to be, and the many cities and new race that was discovered. V'maral looked at us and smiled, "The six of you have done excellent work and this new area has given me an idea. I want everyone in the guild to get into groups and explore this moon. Find new battle areas and new challenges. We will report back here in two days at noon. High council, I want a full report from you about Luclin and the area that you explore. Dismissed!" The six of us stayed in the same group we were in before and left the Arena. Our group had already explored Shadowhaeven and the Bazaar. Now it was time we spent some time inside the Nexus. We figured it would lead us out of the cave cities and onto Luclins surface. Now inside the Nexus, I looked around for someone to show us a way out. We came across a few Nexus guards and I figured I would just ask them, "Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get out of these caves and into some open area." The guard looked at me funny and said, "Sure, these four paths lead to different areas of Luclin. Three of these four is what you have access to." The guard pointed right and said, "That path leads to the Bazaar. The path straight ahead leads to Shadowhaeven. And the path to the left leads to the Netherbain Lair. You want to take the path to the left. Follow the tunnel straight through and eventually you will reach Dawnshroud Peaks." I replied to the guard happily, "Thank you for your help and have safe travels." We followed the path that the guard had directed us down and encountered many monsters. Eventually, we reached the end of the tunnel. The bright light of the sun had almost blinded us after being in that cave for so long. We headed up the side of the hill and I spoke up, "Finally were outside again. There are strange looking beasts around us. We need to be careful and not under estimate their strength." Lauralie began to talk about the creature we were seeing, "Those horse looking beasts with large teeth are called Zelniaks. I read about strange creatures in a book once thinking it was fiction because they were not found on Norrathe. The large, flat centipede looking things are Lightcrawlers. While attacking, they cast a blinding spell on their enemies. While Lauralie was speaking I suddenly lost my vision and began to scream while I felt jagged teeth biting into my leg. My group swiftly killed the creature and Lauralie cured my blindness. My leg was fine and I laughed. "It felt like that thing was biting down to my bone!" I said smiling. "I've also never seen such a giant centipede, it felt so weird." Kzar our bard began to play some songs while he spoke, "Were going to have to be on our guard up here. There is no telling when something or someone might just sneak up on us and attack. Were also not familiar with the territory in case we get into trouble with a creature." "I agree with you on that Kzar," said Dreaco. "If a beast is too difficult to kill, we might not be able to get away in time. I wish we had a list of creatures and their strengths on this moon." Fenalidar seemed to be getting into one of his moods again being a necromancer and all. "Well we don't have one so get used to it. Besides with me here, there will be nothing that can stop us." I laughed to myself but didn't say anything because I knew it would probably upset Fenalidar. We ran west across the plain toward what was called Maidens Eye. We came across a dinosaur looking creature that reminded me of a T-Rex. Its strength was incredible but we took it down with ease. Lauralie had told us that they were called Rockhoppers. Their strength ranges quite a bit from being almost impossible to take and then being able to solo it. Later inside of Maidens Eye, we came to even more types of creatures. We decided to stay here for our research on Luclin. I began to keep a journal of the area and its challenges. Things seemed to be going well for a while until we came to a Xi Thall. This creature seemed stronger than everything else, at least that's what it looked like. The beast was glowing red so we didn't bother attacking it. It was now Wednesday, September 24th. The guild meeting scheduled for back in the Bazaar Arena was today. It was still morning so we had a lot of time to get back. Our journey to the Arena was much easier than the journey to Maidens Eye. We passed through Dawnshroud Peaks and Netherbain Lair again. Finally we were in the Nexus and back into the caves with no sunlight. It wasn't noon yet so we decided to hit the local pub for an hour or so. We stocked back up on food and drink and headed to the Bazaar Arena. Everyone was here when we arrived so we sat down in our areas while V'maral started. "Wednesday has arrived and I don't know about you all, but I found some interesting things about Luclin, said V'maral. "Thank you high council for your reports. I will go through them after this meeting is over." There was a short pause before V'maral spoke again. "I would like to stay on Luclin for one week prior to today. We will be heading home next Thursday. High council, make some plans for a few raids on the areas you explored. I want a list of creatures and areas to raid by tomorrow. This concludes tonight's meeting but we will be having another tomorrow night to discuss Friday night's events. Think of a really challenging area so we may test our skills as a whole on a separate planet." After the guild meeting, the few of us decided to have some fun that night. We stayed inside of the local pub for some drinks and entertainment. It was a long night and the beds were small inside the Inn, but they were manageable. The night felt so strange because it was the first night in a while that I stayed inside and actually had a lot of fun. I prepared a list of monsters from Maidens Eye to kill including the Xi Thall that we saw. Killing that final beast should be quite a challenge for us. Every person that I talked to told me the same thing, which was that the Xi Thall has never been killed by anyone. Eternal Conflagration would be the first. The day went on as a relaxation period and everyone stayed inside the caves of Luclin near the cities for we had a meeting that night. During the meeting, everyone had a drink in hand. V'maral looked around the room and smiled, "I am pleased to see that everyone is in a good mood. Hopefully all of you had a full day of relaxation and fun." Everyone laughed softly and V'maral continued, "Tomorrow night we will be raiding one of the areas that you all have explored. From the high councils notes, I have made a decision. In Maidens Eye there is a beast named Xi Thall. This creature is the only thing out of all the reports that I have read that has not been killed before. I believe it will be the best challenge for us. High council member Drubine brought this report to us. He and his group explored Maidens Eye for two days and reached an area that he could not get passed. At the far end of the area his elf eyes saw the Xi Thall glowing red." I got up and raised my voice so all could hear, "The Xi Thall had a strange glowing color to it. When I asked around to find out what the creature was, I was told that it was the boss of Maidens Eye and has never been challenged before. Others are out there just like it but this is the strongest one anyone has ever encountered. I believe as a whole we will be able to take this creature down. Lets hope we will do it with no casualties." V'maral started finishing up the guild meeting, "Excellent. Tonight we will be attacking the Xi Thall inside of Maidens Eye. Please form up into the groups you were in for the past few days and come to either Drubine or me for directions to Maidens Eye. We will be meeting at the entrance. Please be there by 1800 hours sharp. Good luck to you all, you are dismissed." I had three people come to me for directions to the place and they all understood how to get there the first time I told them. Eventually, we were able to leave the Arena and be free to do what we want until the raid started. My group and I went back to the Inn for a while to say goodbye to all the friends we made there the night before. After being inside the pub again, we decided to go explore a bit more. We stocked up on food and drink and prepared our supplies for the next few days. The food on Luclin was of such a large variety and very tasteful. "I think we should explore Dawnshroud Peaks for a few hours," I said out of nowhere. "What do you all think?" Dreaco was the first one to speak on this topic and said, "I agree with you Drubine. I do enjoy exploring these news lands of Luclin. The beasts here are very strange looking and have a strange fighting style." I began to speak again on the subject, "Alright, if everyone agrees. We are going to Dawnshroud peaks and going to be fighting and exploring. We moved back into the Nexus and down the left path toward Netherbain Lair again. At the end of the tunnel we reached Dawnshroud peaks and got into our position on the hillside. Dreaco ran out to pull a Zelniak or a Lightcrawler so we could have something to fight. The creatures were very easy to kill and got very boring to kill. What seemed like years went by until it was finally time to head to Maidens Eye. When we got there, just about everyone was waiting for us. Each group was prepared for battle and the raid began. V'maral was the first to speak while the others were silent, "Excellent to see all of you here and ready for battle. Again I am proud to be the leader of Eternal Conflagration. We have grown so strong and loyal to each other over time. I trust each and every one of you with my life, and that is why we are here together on this day. Let us begin!" Each group member turned to their group to begin raid plans while I talked to mine, "Ok guys, we are group one. We are basically involved in every battle on the way to the Xi Thall. I am going to need full cooperation from every one, especially Lauralie." "I am ready at all times to keep you all healed," said Lauralie. "All set to go here, I'll play songs that will hasten us and make us stronger. If you need mind clarity just say something to me and I will help you out," Kzar said confidently. Dreaco was the next to talk, "I guess I will be doing the pulling of the beasts. I have no problems with it, just glad to lend a hand to my fellow guild members." There was a pause while I looked at Fenalidar and Yarrik. I tried to see if they had anything to add but when I asked, they just looked at me and grinned. I guess they were just anxious for the battles to start. After all, they are both evil classes and like nothing but fighting. Each of the groups finished discussing their battle plans and V'maral spoke again and said, "Now that we are ready, let us begin. Dreaco of group one, please come to me." Dreaco headed over to V'maral with speed, it seemed like he was ready for battle. V'maral smiled at his speed and said, "I'm glad to see that you are also ready. Would you do the honors in pulling the first beast so we may get this under way." Slowly but surely we ripped through any monster we opposed. They were no contest for our power and the way it looked, we should be able to take the Xi Thall with no problems. After slaying around fifty creatures of Maidens Eye, we had a path cleared directly to the Xi Thall. There were no other beats around that would be pulled with the crazed thing. I felt my heart begin to pump faster and faster. The creature was glowing red and its eyes green. It looked almost as if it could just sneeze and we would be blown away by its power. Our group was right behind V'maral in the front line. Dreaco took a step forward and stood next to V'maral. V'maral looked at Dreaco and said, "This is it Dreaco, good luck pulling that creature. If you pull any adds along with the Xi Thall, feign death in your spot and we will think of a way to get to it. Dreaco took a deep breath and got down close to the ground. Seconds later he took off running at full speed toward the Xi Thall. When he was about forty feet from it, he threw a dagger and it came running toward Dreaco. Dreaco turned around toward us and ran faster than I have ever seen him run before. As the Xi Thall got closer to us, the sky began to turn red. Aakadek and Yarrik both ran up to the front and prepared to take the impact off the Xi Thall. Moments later Aakadek was unconscious! V'maral shouted so all could hear over the swords clanging, "Healers heal your main assists now! Keep them at full health. All tanks attack the Xi Thall. Someone revive Aakadek and get him back into action. Pet classes; send in your pets fully augmented. Make sure they are not taunting the Xi Thall. Yarrik is now MA! Assist him at all costs." Xi Thall was now at sixty percent of its health left. It looked like we were going to be able to kill this creature after all. When its health went down to forty percent, the ground started to shake. Green pillars of light emerged in holes around us and absorbed into Xi Thall. It was now at full health again and even harder than before! This was getting to be something I didn't plan on. "Clerics, use stunning spells on it to see if you can stop it from regenerating its health," I said loudly. V'maral spoke again giving the battles last command, "The creature must be slain in the next five minutes. I want everyone to go all out now, casters use your most powerful spells and tanks swing you're hardest. Break through the creatures defenses." The creature's health slowly decreased and eventually it died. The sky turned back to its original color and we cheered. Eternal Conflagration had been the first guild to ever take down a Xi Thall. We headed back to the Bazaar Arena for a guild meeting. When we the high council entered, the entire guild was clapping and cheering. V'maral put his hands in the air to quiet everyone and started the meeting by saying, "Congratulations to all of you on a job well done. We struggled against the Xi Thall for a while and it was an intense battle. In the end we were able to accomplish our goal though." I sat there thinking to myself of all the events that had taken place in this past week and in the background of my thoughts I could hear a voice. Yarriks voice got louder and louder saying, "Drubine wake up. Dude the guild meeting is over. Drubine wake up!" I woke up and looked around the room. We were still on Odus inside the arena of Erudin having our meeting. V'maral and the rest of the high council were standing next to me smiling. V'maral spoke first and said, "Have a nice sleep Drubine? You looked like you were having a nightmare. Anyway, this week Fenalidar is going to be attacking FoV with his undead army and I wanted the high council to come watch the battle." I looked at V'maral completely confused and said, "Wow I just had the most amazing dream. I dreamt that we were on a separate planet called Luclin. But Luclin wasn't a planet; it was the moon or Norrathe. We did a guild raid in a place called Maidens Eye and killed this thing called Xi Thall. Eternal Conflagration was the first guild ever to do it. We were teleported up there from here and dropped inside the Great Arena of Bazaar." The high council just looked at me and laughed. I didn't know what to think because my dream felt so real. I guess I was happy though that it was a dream because during the battle, almost all of my good friends died fighting that stupid Xi Thall. Fenalidar looked at me strangely and I back at him. He spoke to me as if curious about my dream and said, "That dream sounds somewhat familiar. I had something just like it the other night. How we passed through Netherbain Lair and Dawnshroud Peaks." Yarrik looked up fast and said, "And the Nexus guard showed us how to get there. How could we have all had the same dream?"  
I thought about the situation and said, "This seems all too strange to  
me but it has to mean something. Maybe if we ask around in the guild  
to see if any others have had the same dream or similar to it."  
Suddenly the ground began to shake and walls of light surrounded us.  
We all screamed and everything went black. 


End file.
